Twisted Soul
by Chaos Wrath
Summary: Discontinued...Will most likely not be updated again.
1. Do you love me?

First fic That I'll submit, so go easy on me will ya?

Okay, pairings: SonAmy, some KnuxRouge

This is somewhat angsty, so if you don't like it, leave.

One fan character will be introduced, but I'll give more info on him in the fic, enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Do you love me?

Sonic and his friends were once again battling Robotnik, or as they refered to him, Eggman and his seemingly endless army of robots. The red and black coulored Egg-pawns advanced onto Sonic and dispite their comined efforts, the robots were breaking through their defences...

"Gah! We can't keep them off forever, we gotta think of something else!" Knuckels shouted, while hurling his spiked fist at yet another one of the round and somewhat clumsy robots.

"Got any bright ideas Knucklehead?" Rouge asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. However, she was forced to pry her attention of the debate with Knuckels to demolish an attackin Egg-pawn with a swift kick of her steel-enforced boot.

"Muhahahaha! This time, victory will be mine! Not even you pesky rodents can keep up with a never-ending army. How ironic, that my weakest creations would be your downfall." Eggman chuckeled, while hovering at a safe distance from the furious battlegrounds. He pushed a series of different buttons on the control panel of his odd-looking Egg-mobile and yet another wave of Egg-pawns emerged from the tiny portable robotfactory, that he had placed in his base.

"Don't celebrate just yet doctor." Shadow glared at Eggman and at the same time, searching for an opening to attack him. But without his chaos emerald, he was stuck on the ground as the others.

"We've got to destroy that robot-maker before it drowns us in Eggies!" Tails shouted, as he patheticly tried to pry a heavy piece of metal of himself. "Sonic, can you manage?"

"Said and done Tails!" And with that, Sonic darted off towards the minifactory, but unknownst to him, things were about to take an ugly and unwanted turn...

"Sonic!" Amy came running as fast as she could, her hammer swinging wildly from side to side, destroying two or three robots at a time.

"Amy!" But as Sonic looked away, an Egg-pawn came rushing at him and using it's sheer bodyweight it knocked him to the ground. He quickly got back up and taking a path right through the robot, sped over to Amy.

"Amy, you promised me to stay at Tails workshop!" Sonic said with a hint of concern in his voice. He couldn't endanger Amy, not again...

"I can fight too, you know. Why can't I fight alongside my hero?" She looked at him with a dissapointed face and she did have a point, over the years she had become a much better fighter.

"I know you can fight, it's just that you might get hurt and..." He stopped in mid-sentence realizing what he was about to say. Without waiting for an answer, he took path towards the Robo-maker once more and this time he reached his target. With a burst of energy he released his attack Sonic Wind and completly oblitirated the mechanic contraption. The moment the factory exploded, the Egg-pawns were shutdown and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Argh! Curse you hedgehog! I'll get you yet!" Eggman howled as he made his escape.

"Way to go Sonic!" Tails cheered as he made his way to his blue friend

"Another of Eggbreaths metal toys on the scrapheap" Knuckels said, while smacking his fists together. Just as everybody was about to leave Amy spoke up and she was angry.

"Wait a minute, Sonic, why did you leave me at the workshop, why couldn't I come along?"

There was a long painful silence and Sonic looked at he others nearvously, as if they had the proper answers. But everybody was staring at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Uh, I... err..." He stuttered, desperatly trying to find the words.

"Sonic, you always do this, you are always leaving me behind, am I that much in the way, huh? Why are you protecting me!" Amy practically screamed.

"Because I love you, damnit!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs. His angry mood was quickly replaced by fear when he realized what he just said. Amy just stood dumbfounded, not beliving her own two ears and everybody else were in total and complete shock. The akward silence seemed to last for hours until Knuckels broke it.

"You... you're kidding, right? Sonic, you've been running away from Amy for several years!"

Sonic didn't answer, he just focused on Amy and only her.

"Amy, just let me know, do you love me as Sonic the person, not he hero? All these years you've been chasing me, would you have done that if I wasn't a hero, if I only was an ordinary hedgehog?" The question struck Amy like a ton of bricks, she couldn't think of an answer. When looking at the facts, she didn't really know him as a person, the only thing she knew was the hero.

The expression on her face gave away her answer before her voice got the chance and Sonic instantly understood, she only loved the flawless, invincable hero. His heart sunk in his chest and it felt like his insides were torn at by invisible claws, tearing pieces out of his very soul. He looked at the others, were they the same? their eyes said what he feared most, that was all they thought of him? A robot destroyer shaped like a hedgehog? Slowly and painfully he started to realize, he was only a tool to them, a posession, nothing more.

"And I thought you were my friends..."

------------------------------------------------------

There, first chapter finished, short, I know but it's a start...

Review please and I will continue the story.

BTW, It'll get a little gory later on, you have been warned!


	2. Voice in the dark

Okay, second chapter, took me forever to work out properly...

Pairings: SonicxAmy, KnuxRouge, TailsxCream

I do not own Sonic or his friends

Let's begin, shall we?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- The voice in the dark

Sonic simply stared in disbelief at his so-called friends, part of him refusing to belive what his head told him, another part screaming in agony at what he tought to be the truth.

"So this is what you really are like..." The cobalt blue hedgehogs statement caught all of his "friends" off-guard and they looked at eachother for an answer. An answer never came...

"I show a piece of my heart, of my true self and the first thing you do is laugh in my face, think of it as a joke!" Sonics angry and somewhat distressed tone made Tails and Amy wince, while the others stared at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Sonic... we didn't..."

"Know? Or was it just that you didn't want to see the true me, huh?" Sonic cut Knuckels comment short and the glare he gave him made the crimson echidna shiver slightly.

"No, of course you didn't want to know, what use would you have of a hedgehog that actually shows emotion, that actually would have a life beyond being a hero." Sonics anger was growing fast and the fact that the others couldn't find any suitable answers just fueled his rage more.

"Calm down Faker, or else I'll..." Shadow started threatingly.

"Or else you'll what, Shadow?" Sonics answer was threatingly low and caught Shadow off-guard and he just stood there with his mouth open, unable to come up with a witty comeback.

"Well, since all of you depend so much on the "oh-so-great" hero, let's see how you manage without him, hmm?" Sonic turned around and started to walk away, when a certain pink hedgehog put her arms around his waist from the back and nuzzeled her face into his back.

"Please don't leave Sonic, please..." Amy pleaded, still holding him tightly.

Sonics head went into a rage of its own, how could he enjoy her precense, her touch, when she didn't love him for who he was? Then his confusion started to turn into anger, Why did she want to keep him there, was it just to protect her, to be her bodyguard? Suddenly something snapped inside of him and an inferno of burning hatred consumed his mind and heart. Not bodyguard, shield, a living shield.

"Get off me!" Sonic spun around and faster then anybody could react, he landed a hard blow in Amys stomach. Amy winced, and tears started to spill down her tan-colored muzzle and dripping on the ground.

Everybody stared in confusion and disbelief at Sonic, he had never hit Amy before, he might have pushed her away, but he had never hurt her like that. When they looked at him, the sight made them almost cringe in fear, even Shadow was affected by it, Sonic stared at them with the darkest glare he could possibly produce and the words he spoke were like daggers of ice.

"The hero is no more." Then he sped off into the distance, leaving behind him nothing more than a cloud of dust.

After getting Amy to a doctor, everybody started searching for Sonic, without results. His appartment had been totally wrecked, and all photos of him and the others had either been torn apart or set aflame. After two weeks it was offical news that Sonic the Hedgehog was missing and as a result, a worldwide search was started. But it would seem that the cobalt-blue hero was nowhere to be found and gradually, people stopped looking. Sonic had been right about one thing though, with him gone, fighting Eggman became increasingly more difficult and now not all battles ended in victory...

Almost everyone had to pay a price in the upcoming battles against Eggman, Tails had a chunk of his right ear torn off, Knuckles nearly had his spiked fist ripped from his body and Rouge had been mearly inches away from being beheaded. The only ones who managed to avoid serious injuries was Shadow and Amy, Shadow did so by using Chaos Control to avoid any lethal attacks and had saved the others lifes in the same manner more than a few times... Amy however, didn't show up at the battles at all...

After the last confrontation with Sonic she would only lock herself away and feel the stings of guilt surge through her body, as she spilled fresh tears down her muzzle and down on her red dress. Of course everyone were worried about Amy, not only for her mental well-being, but also because she was undenialably a great asset in battles. However Shadow lost his patience in waiting on her to pull herself together...

"Amy, open up." Shadow knocked once again on her door and slightly tapped his foot in irritation.

"... go away..." Amys once happy and energetic voice was now rendered to nothing more than a low whispering, beraly audiable even to Shadow.

"Amy, damnit! Open up, now!" Shadows last strings of patience and calm were snapping... fast.

"N-no!" This time there was a little more force in her words, but her voice was now trembling.

"That's it, I'm coming in!" with that he raised his hovershoe and kicked at the door, wich instantly broke into splinters with a loud crash. When he stepped inside his eyes had to adjust, since it was terribly dark in there, but when he could see clearly enough again, he looked at the pink hedgehog, or what was left of her...

Her dress was filthy and dried tear-stains were all over it, her once white gloves nearly turned gray, but it was her face that had changed the most. Her soft jade eyes were red and puffy from crying, she had dark bags under her eyes and her fur seemed to have bleched from the lack of sunlight.

"... I told you to go away..." Once again her voice was reduced to a whisper, a whisper so full of sadness that it almost sounded alien coming from her.

At first Shadow was at a loss of words, seeing someone who had to him been like a sister broken down completly shocked him beyond words. Amy had truly hit rock bottom...

After a few moments he regained his voice and tried to talk to the miserable girl.

"... Amy... You have to pull yourself together, Eggman is getting more dangerous by the day and we need help!"

"..."

"Knuckles can't fight since his arm was broken and Rouge spends most her time taking care of him, Tails and Cream are the only ones left besides me and I won't send two kids to battle a homocidal maniac!"

"..."

Amys silence made it hard for the red-streaked hedgehog to keep calm and now... he snapped.

"Raaagh, damnit! It's been nearly three years since that blue bastard left, get over it already! It wasn't your fault that he left and nobody's blaming you for it, so get your act together and start helping or do you want the rest of your friends to pay for it!"

That statement was more than Amy could handle and she broke down into tears, weeping silently in the dark. Shadow however was to furious to feel any pity, so he turned around and stomped out the broken door. Suddenly he stopped in the doorway, lowered his head and cursed silently.

"Damn you Sonic..."

Elsewhere, in a dirty and long abandoned cave, a creature creeps within the shadows. Its arms and legs seem to be nothing but muscles and bones, the matted fur doesn't look as if it's keeping the limbs warm anymore. The creature straighten up for a moment and its body is an unnatural sight, it looks skinny, like a skeleton covered with dirty and torn fur and quills, but at the same time it has muscles that makes it look like a thing that has been fighting for its very life.

It looks up, staring at the cave-opening, the sunlight irritating its eyes after such a long time in darkness. The now pale green eyes narrow and baring sharp canines, it gives out a sound that sound like both a growl and a hiss. The three scars that runs down the left side of its face seem to twitch slightly as it frowns. It sits down on the cold,wet and dirty cave floor and the long, sharp and dirty-blue quills shivver slightly, both in annoyance and in cold.

Yes, this godforsaken creature is, or at least was, Sonic.

Suddenly, a sound catches Sonics attention. It's coming from inside the cave, but he checked the whole place, didn't he? The sound continues and at first Sonic can't make it out, then he realizes, it's a laughter, or a chuckle to be precise.

"W-who's there?" The blue hedgehog calls out, his voice dry and raspy after not being used for quite some time

"Hmmhmmhmm, somebody..." Allthough the voice had an almost warm cling to it, it sent several rows of shivering down Sonics spine and his eyes darted all over the cave, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Show yourself!" Sonic demanded, his rage gaining an equal level with his fear.

"I'm afraid..." The voice made a pause that only irritated the hedgehog more. "... that it is impossible for me to satisfy your request."

"However, I might be able to satisfy you with something else..." The voice didn't seem threatening at all, just... amused?

"Whoever you are, you can't possibly have anything that I want." Sonic snorted and turned to leave.

"I can make them sorry for ever using you..." The voice let out another chuckle as Sonic stopped instantly and turned around, eyes wide.

"What? How did you know about that!" He half asked, half screamed.

"I know more than you'd think... Sonic." Now Sonic was truely scared, not only did this, whatever it was, know about the reason he left, it knew who he was, in his current condition, nobody would regonize him as Sonic.

"Lets make a deal, shall we? I get you your revenge and you get me something I want..." The voice had suddenly turned serious, almost business-like.

Sonic stared into the darkness where the voice came from, trying to picture where the creature could be and thought about what it said, a chance to make them sorry, to make them pay! But could he trust this... thing to keep to a deal, what if it betrayed him? But somehow he got the feeling that he could trust this thing, at least for now...

"Why would you want to help me?" He asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Because I know what it's like, to be a tool, a weapon, nothing more... what it's like to pay for someone elses sins!" The last statement came out with an audiable growl, as if it was dipped in pure hatred.

"So, what do you say, do you want to make them see how much you have suffered?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger, boy I'm evil!

Please review, gonna go work on the next chappie

P.S. Thanks to everybody who has been patient enough to wait ;


End file.
